


Stay at Home MILF Drabbles

by myhogwartsletterlostinthemail



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhogwartsletterlostinthemail/pseuds/myhogwartsletterlostinthemail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last episode really inspired me. Here are a few drabbles based on the aftermath of "Stay at Home MILF"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother-In-Law

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't stop thinking about these. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Chapter 1: Mindy and Annette, while Danny is away  
> Chapter 2: Little Dani's Perspective on the phone call  
> Chapter 3: Danny comes home to Mindy and Leo after seeing his dad

She loved Annette. She loved her so much. They shared two great loves, which automatically brought them closer.

 

She appreciated Annette’s help while Danny was gone – truly.

 

Keeping that in mind, she let Annette’s typical barbs roll off her back. She could cope with the veiled and not-so-veiled critiques about the cleanliness of their bedroom, or the crazy prints of Leo’s onesies.

 

The comments that got to her – that caused her to clench her fist under Leo’s tiny head as he sucked on her breast – were the ones about Danny.

 

She’d never heard her talk this way about him before. Danny was always her number one boy. Apparently she didn’t love the idea that Danny had decided to visit his father.

 

“I don’t know why Danny even went out there.”

 

She mumbled it, as though Mindy wouldn’t hear. But, she did.

 

“I mean HE left US. He doesn’t deserve to have Danny and Richie both stop everything they’re doing to go out there and see him."

 

After the seventh comment, Mindy snapped.

 

“Look, Annette. I get that Alan is a huge asshole. I get that he left. I get that you hate him.

 

“Newsflash! You don’t think I ALSO hate him? Look at the damage he inflicted on the LOVE OF MY LIFE?

 

“I hate him! I hate him for making Danny doubt that he deserves love – that he deserves anything. I HATE him!

 

“But, guess what? It doesn’t matter how you feel about him. It doesn’t matter how I feel about him.

 

“The only thing that matters in this situation is that Danny needs this. He needs to go. He needs to be there. He needs be there for his Dad, like his Dad was never there for him.

 

“This isn’t about Alan. This is about Danny. This is something Danny needs to do. So, it’s my job – it’s OUR job – to make it easy for him to do this.”

 

She sagged in exhaustion as the fight left her. Annette didn’t say anything at first. She just joined her on the couch, sitting closer than she normally would.  After a beat of awkward silence, Mindy felt Annette’s bony arm wrap around her shoulders.

 

“You’re right.”

 


	2. Calling Danny

She couldn’t stop reliving it. He’d been making dinner, standing over the stove and stirring and then he on the ground. He’d crumpled so quickly, dropping into a heap. 

She’d rushed over to him, calling his name. The water had bubbled over and spilled onto them, burning her arms as she held him. She’d probably feel the burns later. 

She’d been kicked out of the room, asked to wait in the too-bright hospital hallway. Her mother was on her way, but for now she was alone. She reached up to scratch her throat, and her fingers slid along the slick skin of her neck. She hadn’t realized she’d been crying. 

She needed something. She wasn’t sure what. She just knew that she couldn’t handle this. 

She grabbed her phone. Without thinking, she clicked “Big Danny.” He would help her.

He answered on the second ring. His voice was warm and kind and it made her cry even more. 

He said something about the ‘worst coast,’ but she couldn’t process it. Hearing his voice made it more real. She let out a strangled sob.

Suddenly it was imperative that he understood. 

“No, no. Danny. It’s Dad. We’re in the hospital. He had - he had a heart attack.”

“Wait, what?”

“Dad had a heart attack.”

Saying it out loud suddenly makes everything worse. She sobs. He promises to come. She waits.


	3. I Want to Be Here

He bounced on the balls of his feet as the elevator slowly brought him up to see his family. After being gone for so long he just wanted to hold his wife and son. He needed to see them. 

The apartment was pitch black when he entered. Not surprising, given the late hour. He crept into the bedroom. Mindy was asleep, sprawled across her side of the bed, with one arm thrown over the space he would normally occupy, hand fisted in the covers. He walked over to the crib and saw Leo asleep as well. He wanted to wake him up and hold him, but he decided against it. If the disarray of the living room was any indication, it had been tough to get Leo down. He sat on the bed and threaded his fingers through Mindy’s hand. She gripped back drowsily, and then seemed to wake up all at once. 

She sat up suddenly and pulled him to her, silently celebrating his homecoming. She released him, and he nodded to the bookshelf in the corner. She looked confused, but allowed him to pull her from the bed, and over to the stacks. He snatched a book from the third shelf, and opened it, revealing to her that it had been hollowed out – instead of the words of J.D. Salinger, this one contained two packs of cigarettes. 

She looked disappointed and grateful that he was showing her at the same time. He snapped the book shut and handed it to her. 

He pulled her close to him, smashing the book between their stomachs, and whispered in her ear, taking care not to wake their son.

“Get rid of that for me, please.” She nodded against him, using her free hand to grip his bicep. “I don’t want to end up like him. I want to be here.”

She pulled away, eyes full of unshed tears and motioned to the living room. They had some catching up to do.


End file.
